entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
Loadouts
Loadouts are a feature added on September 14th, 2018. There are 8 loadout slots available, each numbered 1-8. Customizing loadouts allows the player to choose which weapons, armor, and gear they want for their character. When a mission starts, each player immediately pays for their loadout. Each player's loadout items will appear in their equipment bag, unless they are small enough to fit in their inventory. Weapons Weapons are essential for any mission, as they are required to hold up guards and civilians, shoot down enemies, and perform melee attacks. You can bring up to two weapons to a mission. You can customize and name your weapons in the Manage Weapons tab, which allows you to purchase up to 8 weapons (or 16 with the Expanded Arsenal game pass) and add various modifications which may affect the weapon's performance during a mission. Armor If the mission is most likely going to be a loud one, armor is a life-saving investment that will ensure you stay alive and get paid at the end. It is expensive, but it provides a significant reduction to the amount of damage you take from bullets. Concealed Items With the right perks, an operative may have access to concealed items which benefit certain approaches to a mission. They do not cost any money to bring. Gear Gear makes up the majority of an operative's loadout. You can bring as much gear as needed to complete the mission although none more then the 4x3 space of your inventory. If your selected gear takes up a total of 3x2 or less slots, it will in be in your character's inventory at the start of the mission. If your gear takes up more slots, it will be in your backpack instead. Loadout Warnings New, low level players will receive a warning for attempting to start a mission without appropriate equipment, or items clearly not meant for stealth. There are 8 warnings in total: * "You're wearing armor. Anybody who spots you will attempt to raise the alarm. This is fine, as long as that's part of the plan." - will appear if you have any armor equipped. * "You have a weapon that cannot be concealed. Consider using a smaller gun if you don't want people to raise the alarm when they see you." - will appear if you have an unconcealed weapon equipped. * "You didn't bring any guns with you. That's going to be super awkward when the police show up for a shootout and you're not armed." - will appear if you do not have any weapons equipped. * "You don't have a suppressed weapon. Suppressed weapons are highly recommended for people who don't want police to show up." - will appear if you have a weapon equipped that is not concealed and not suppressed. * "You're visibly armed and wearing armor. Every single person that glances slightly in your direction is going to call the police." - will appear if you have both armor and unconcealed weapons equipped. * "You haven't brought any gear with you. If you have nothing else, you might want to bring a silent drill for breaching doors." - will appear if you do not have any gear equipped and do not have the The Art of the Steal or Prodigy perk. * "You haven't brought any gear with you. Thieves generally bring a lockpick kit. You won't be able to picklock doors without one." - will appear if you do not have any gear equipped and have the The Art of the Steal perk. * "You haven't brought any gear with you. You generally need tools for breaching. Hackers typically bring keycard scramblers." - will appear if you do not have any gear equipped and have the Prodigy perk. Category:Mechanics